Pedicle screws and rod constructs are typically used for posterior fixation of vertebral bodies in spinal fusion surgeries. When spinal fusions are performed percutaneously, each screw may be attached to a temporary extension tubular device with slots generally timed to the screw slots which are designed for rod seating. Various rod holding devices exist to place the rods percutaneously into the extension slots and subsequently into the screw slots. These devices generally require extensive manipulation and the elongation of the surgical incision. Articulating rod holders allow rod insertion parallel to the extensions with mechanical rotation to a perpendicular position to the extensions for final seating.
Existing technology for articulating rod holders use either a one way cam whereby mechanical rotation from parallel to perpendicular is unidirectional and reversal cannot be mechanically activated/driven, or by parallel cams for bidirectional mechanical deployment. Each methodology has limitations.